


Future Friends, Future Friends

by ItsChai



Series: Future Friends [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: Leo and Raph go though a break up.





	Future Friends, Future Friends

 

Flashbacks in bold are always 3rd person pov. 

 

'We could be future friends’

  
  


Leo's POV

 

I closed the door behind me.

A choked sigh managed to escape my mouth as I realized having come to my room was completely useless. What was I trying? We were talking and I had just run away from the conversation, like if I could ever change his mind about it just by doing this.

 

My head somehow ached, so many thoughts had invaded my mind in so little time that the psychical anxiety was somehow turning into physical pain. 

  
  


**The atmosphere suddenly got horribly tense, and as soon as Leo opened his eyes, running away from the darkness his meditation had suddenly pushed his mind into, he saw his hot-headed lover sitting in front of him with an expression on his face that not only confused Leo, but scared him.**

 

**“Leo… I’m sorry I’m doing this...”**

 

**Muscles tensed on both bodies as those words were pronounced. Raph’s mouth dried and all those words he had practiced so many times suddenly got stuck, keeping him from talking no more. Leo's heart started being faster and faster. He perfectly knew what Raph was about to say.**

 

**For long had they known this moment had to come. He had had that feeling for a couple of weeks now and everything was now confirmed.**

 

**He had to get out of there, try to run out of it as if it were a dream or maybe wait for Raph to come after him saying it was all a joke, a prank.**

  
  


‘Can’t think about this much more’

 

I knew that no matter what I did, the next time that I talked to my lover would be the last one to do so. I knew that from then on, the terminology in between us would have to change. No matter how much I despised it, I would have to address him as my brother, nothing else.

 

‘You got your version of love’ I know that but why did you have to do this to me? Was it that hard to keep up? Raph had always wanted a different version of me, one that had way much more free time to spend together, one that would hold his hand, no matter the time, the moment or the people that were around. He wanted to be open about it. But was it that hard for him to adapt to what I needed?

 

Maybe it really was that hard for him, he had tried too hard to understand me, to keep up with how I wanted our relationship to be ‘I had always known he was putting too much time in’ and somehow, I had known it would backfire sometime, it had scared me since the beginning.

 

A sudden throb on the back of my head made me slightly throw my head back, trying to ease the pain, only to cause way more pain. I was still standing in the same position I had got into, after closing the door. I had my shell against it and of course, when I threw my head back, I practically smashed it against the solid wooden piece.

 

I was about to lose him as a lover and possibly as a brother and that scared me to some unknown point. I felt pure fear. 

 

I slowly pressed my shell against the door that so much pain had already caused me and let myself carefully slid down until I could sit down on the floor. 'So if it all ends… what do I do?' What’s gonna happen now? It’s not like you break up with your brother everyday… It’s not like I can stop seeing him for some time and then go back to acting as we always did. It’s not like-

 

“Leo?”

 

My vision quickly blurred and a soft but high ringing appeared in my ear. Heart practically stopping and breathing doing so completely. The world that surrounded me, stopped for a moment, just to start spinning the next one. It hurt, a lot.

 

The pain was barely bearable and resembled the one that migraines would cause whenever I was too stressed...

  
  


**Warmness enveloped his body as two strong arms snaked around his body, bringing him closer to the scared plastron his younger brother had. The pain that flooded the blue banded turtle’s head was suddenly easier to cope with.**

 

**After Don had sent Leo to his room to rest, Raph had managed to convince everyone that he would take care of the oldest turtle tonight and that no one should worry about them. He had managed to get them one night together and Leo really appreciated that. The fact that others could discover their relationship scared him to death and w-**

 

**“Leo.”**

 

**A thumb on Leo’s chin shifted his head up slowly, bringing their lips together for a moment, tenderly, carefully and not wanting to make it heated, Raph fully understood that his leader was not on one of his best days.**

 

**“Stop thinking about them fearless, it’s just you and me”**

 

**That was the first time that the leader’s mouth formed a smile that day.**

 

**“Thanks for doing all of this for me, I love you, Raph”**

  
  


“W-Why, Ra-aph?” 

 

I had never realized how much was I crying until I tried to speak. I realized I couldn’t manage to get any words out my mouth without stuttering and drowning myself in my own hiccups. I had to try to calm down quickly but nothing was working and knowing Raph was right behind the door, wasn't helping at all

 

“Leo, please open the door”

 

Opening the door wasn't something I had on my to-do list, and neither was answering him verbally, so somehow my brain decided pinching it was a good idea. Somehow the hit managed to relieve some stress, so I punched it again.

 

And soon, everything was red.

 

-

 

Raph’s POV

 

He had locked the door. He had been faster than me when running towards here, not too much, but he won enough time to be able to lock himself up in his room. Now my two options were either knocking the door down or asking Donnie for the key because leaving him alone in there was not something I would ever do. No matter if I still was his mate or not. I knew how much could he hurt himself inside there if he lost control.

 

Judging by the two punches the door had received from the inside, I knew that no matter what I did, I had to do it fast. I know you can turn into a beast when you get a panic attack, I've lived through a couple of them and helped you outta them.

  
  


**His breath hitched as he felt himself being pulled from behind. Two strong arms had managed to sneak around his sides without him noticing.**

 

**Raph had managed to pull Leo down to the floor and they were now lying shells down, Leo on top of Raph.**

 

**“RAPH LET ME GO”**

 

**Leo has been acting strangely all through the morning, especially during training. After it, Raph had watched him stay in the dojo. Leo had said he wanted to meditate.**

 

**Well, he hadn’t achieved it at all.**

 

**“Leo calms down, you’re gonna break something here. Let’s go to your room, not the dojo” Raph’s voice was soft for once, it was careful and sweet. He knew it would help with calming his Leader.**

 

**\-----**

 

**Down on Leo’s bed laid the two turtles, resting together. Their lips parted from each other as Raph’s strong hand was placed on Leo’s shoulder.**

 

**“You better now?”**

 

**A subtle nod assured the red-banded turtle that he had finally managed to calm him down, but strangely, Leo accompanied the nod with a frown.**

 

**Quickly noticing, Raph tried to bring his lover close to him again. But Leo almost shifted away from the touch, disconcerting Raph.**

 

**“Raph… they're awake, it's midday, they could come in any moment, we ca-”**

 

**His words were cut off by a finger begging placed on his lips**

 

**“Don't worry Leo, I get it, you can stay here I’ll leave”**

  
  


"Donnie? I need the master key and I need it now”

 

Donnie turned around in a second, looking alert and ready to help. 

 

“What do you need it for?” He said as he picked it up, quickly walking towards me, concern invading his face. 

 

“It's Leo, but I need you and the others out of this, seriously.”

 

A little nod as he dropped the key in my hand was all that I needed to know no one would try to join Leo and me. Donnie had always been someone I could rely on, a great brother, but right now, all my attention was oriented towards Leo.

 

'You know I can’t just let you go, Leo’ Look what you do to me, you got me running towards your room, to try and keep you from doing anything stupid. And I'm about to tell you all of this is over. All of it.

 

As I get closer to your room I can hear you being a fucking moron, stuff is being broken and you're probably hurting yourself.

  
  


Leo’s POV

 

The door opened. I had trashed half of my room by that moment and was lying down on the floor, shell to the ground. 

 

“How?” I tried to say just before he cut me off

 

“Donnie.” He said pointing a key just before storing it in his belt. He sat down beside me, close enough but not touching me, I had always enjoyed how good he coped with my anxiety. He spoke calmly and quietly. “Don’t think we're wasting our time, we're just taking some time to figure things out. I’m your brother. Even if you think we're undefined, we’re just trying to figure things out”

 

“Why?” I whispered. His face twisted slightly, as indicating he wasn’t getting what I meant by the question. I tried to explain myself, now, that I believed I had calmed down “Why are you leaving me? What was it I did wrong?”

 

A long silence followed a deep sigh. I saw Raph’s face full of frustration as if he was hunting around for a good way of saying whatever he wanted to say. Breaking news, there was no good way of saying it to this point. Not only everything psychically hurt, but thanks to my rage outburst everything physically was hurting way more than before.

 

And half of the stuff inside my room was now broken

 

“It’s not…” My brother’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts “It’s not that you were doing anything wrong. I guess you just weren’t what I was looking for” He sighed again “I was looking for some comfort, someone who I could hug and stay close to whenever I needed to, because, let’s be honest, I’m not really open to much people around, it’s hard for me to do that”

 

I sat up, trying to look at his eyes, even though he wouldn’t look up from the floor paying close attention to his words “I’m leaving you because I don’t want you to change, I wouldn’t want you to be more affective, sensitive or more open about our relationship just because I like to hold hands, ya know?”

 

I couldn’t handle it anymore, it was my fault. I had abandoned him while I cared too much about our family and somehow, that made me take an impulsive reaction that I guess I haven’t even processed. But it happened.

 

I lunged forward, capturing his lips forcefully and cupping his face softly. I knew him, I knew how he wanted to be kissed and when he liked to be touched. He had said all that he wanted was to be closer, to get some more love, well I could give it to him without any problem. 

 

This moment I expected rainbows to appear from our sides, pink clouds and for him to hug me, but all of my fantasies broke down the moment I tasted saltiness in our kiss. I wasn’t crying, but that salty taste was for sure a tear. That was the moment I realized it wasn’t our kiss but my kiss and that Raph was not moving a single muscle, not kissing back. He had his eyes closed with some tears daring to drop out of them. For once not the most careful and teasing touch would work and once I had separated our lips I saw him try to stand up.

 

“No, no, no… please don’t Raph, no…”

 

No answers dared to come out of him, he only jumped carefully to his feet and slowly walked away to the door.

 

“Raph! Please don’t! Come back!”

 

He still wasn't out of the room and I already knew I had lost him, as a lover and would probably lose him as a brother too if bad decisions were made during the following days.

I closed my eyes letting one tear roll down my cheek as I watch him walk away, not being able to move and follow him.

 

Just before I hear the door closing, ending the last moment we would ever spend together in my room, calling ourselves lovers, I see him slightly turn his face back “We could be future friends”

 

Then, the door was closed.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Album: Future Friends  
> Track: 7 - Future Friends  
> Artist: Superfruit
> 
> Song: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7UC718r2Bg)


End file.
